fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Jingle Fever
Jingle Fever is episode 22b of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. Fanboy and Chum Chum discover the Frosty Mart Jingle Contest is in session and if the jingle they write is the best, it becomes the new Frosty Mart Jingle and they win 1 million Frosty Bucks as a prize. Lenny is worried about this and will do anything to stop them. Plot Lenny comes upon an ad on the window, and learns it's an ad for a Frosty Mart Jingle Contest. Whoever's winning jingle wins 1 million Frosty Bucks as a prize. Lenny wonders why they're gonna let his customers write the jingle because they're idiots. That is the moment Fanboy and Chum Chum come in and perform their Dollar Dance. After the dance, Lenny has a vision of them winning. Fanboy sees Lenny staring off into space and snaps out. He tells him he and Chum Chum have one dollar and can't agree on what to spend it on. He wishes he had more money and notices the ad, just as Lenny takes it down. Fanboy then listens to the radio and the ad for the Jingle Contest is heard over the radio. Lenny suddenly destroys it, then destroys one speaker after another when they begin to announce the ad. Naturally, this is because Lenny does not want Fanboy and Chum Chum to enter the contest. Lenny then throws Fanboy and Chum Chum in a cart and rolls them out, but they immediately come back eating snacks. Now knowing about the Jingle Contest, the boys have enough energy to write their jingle. They get Dollarnator to help them, and start working. The first jingle is a rap about Frosty Freezy Freeze. It takes all night to complete, and Fanboy forgets where he is completely. Fanboy wonders what the first jingle they had was, and Chum Chum sings it. It's just a short jingle which reads just "Frosty Mart", and Dollarnator adds a "ding" to the end. Fanboy wonders if it's good enough, and Hank suddenly floats in. He says he was ten blocks away when he suddenly felt compelled to shop at the Frosty Mart, and sings Fanboy's jingle. Fanboy hopes Dollarnator recorded on the last take, and Dollarnator plays it back. Fanboy announces they have their jingle, and the team shares a high four. As for Lenny, he discovers the jingle was catchy effective in bringing in customers by surprise, just as Hank floats up to the counter and throws a huge amount of cereals on the counter and goes "ding". Horrified, Lenny decides he must destroy the jingle. Fanboy and Dollarnator have finished singing the jingle once more. Lenny comes up to Fanboy and Chum Chum, asks them to take five and throws them over to a shelf. He then walks up to Dollarnator and says he wants to show him something next to the microwave. But once they get there, Dollarnator reveals he should not be near a microwave as he has a pacemaker, but Lenny ignores him and puts the microwave on "baked potato". As a result, this erases Dollarnator's memory. F&C come back and are surprised to see hot dogs that Dollarnator spat out. Dollarnator tries to play the jingle, but he has lost total recall and someone erased it. Chum Chum is horrified, but Fanboy says they can remember it. However, he can't remember due to getting a brain freeze at some moment. At that moment, Lenny says it's what they say about the jingle industry and quotes: "Chews you up and spits you out". Fanboy and Chum Chum have no jingle now, and are upset. Lenny tries to get them to cheer up because it's just a stupid jingle, but the only way they can cheer up is to sing their cheer up song. Lenny states they sing their cheer up song, but the song is about the Frosty Mart, and Chum Chum was about to says more when Lenny insists they just sing it. Fanboy says it's worth a try and the boys proceed to sing their cheer up song: Live at the Frosty Mart!. They start out singing in a dull and gloomy tone, but then it switches to a sense of optimism, and throughout the song, the boys show their love for the Frosty Mart, much to Lenny's annoyance. After the song, Dollarnator gives a "ding" and Agent Johnson comes in. He tells Fanboy and Chum Chum he liked the song and it's perfect for the new jingle. Fanboy says it was good and wonders why they didn't submit it. Lenny says they can't because it's after 5:00 which is the deadline, but Boog says the clock is fast as he sets it one hour ahead every day, sometimes two if he wants to catch a matinee. Realizing this, he leaves. Fanboy wonders what happens next, and of course, he and Chum Chum win one million Frosty Bucks. The sequence of them winning the money is the same as Lenny's vision from earlier: Agent Johnson shakes Fanboy's hand and congratulates them for winning and recieving the money as it falls down like rain. Agent Johnson wonders what they'll do with it and Fanboy says first they want to roll around in it, and then spend a dollar a day for a million days at the Frosty Mart with their best friend Lenny. As the boys hug a surprised Lenny, the lights go out and Dollarnator makes one last "ding". The episode ends. Transcript Gallery Songs *''The Dollar Dance'' *''Frosty Freezy Freeze Rap'' *''Frosty Jingle'' *[[Live at the Frosty Mart!|''Live at the Frosty Mart!]] Trivia *When Fanboy asks if he was on "Freeze" or "Freezy", Lenny says he's on "Frosty", but it's just so he can stop them. *During ''Live at the Frosty Mart!, Fanboy and Chum Chum break the fourth wall by having their eyes stare directly at the screen. *When Fanboy, Chum Chum and Dollarnator slap hands, Chum Chum says "High Four". This is lamp shading the fact that characters in this show only have three fingers and a thumb on each hand. *First episode to portray Lenny as the main antagonist. *Boog's role is limited to only two brief appearances in this episode. *According to the radio, the episode starts on a Wednesday. *First time an argument of Fanboy and Chum Chum is not shown. Continuity *Fourth episode to take place entirely at the Frosty Mart. ("Dollar Day", "Monster in the Mist", "Fan vs. Wild") *Second time the Frosty Mart is used, but Boog doesn't show up until late in the episode ("Fan vs. Wild"). *Second time someone uses the phrase "____ in the air like you just don't care". ("Moppy Dearest") Goofs *During The Dollar Dance, right after Fanboy sings "Listen up, y'all", Chum Chum jumps to his left. When they come back after a few seconds and for the rest of the song, Chum Chum is on Fanboy's right. *How could the boys forget such a short jingle? *In Live at the Frosty Mart!: **When they sang "the guard against the sneeziest" both Fanboy and Chum Chum's voices are heard, but Chum Chum is sneezing, not singing. **When F&C put the top hats on their heads toward the end, the side of Fanboy's hat goes over his right eye. **When Boog played his Chimp Chomp solo his hand is not on the joystick. **When they sang "They must have tiny convenience store elves", the captions say "Just like a tiny convenience store lounge". *Chum Chum had the sheet music to the jingle but it never got destroyed; therefore he and Fanboy should've used that to remember the jingle. *The contest ad on the radio said that the jingle should be submitted by 5:00 today, but the boys don't submit their jingle until 5:00 the next day. Therefore, they could've lost the contest as it was already too late. Also, it could be possible the radio ad was messing with them. Allusions *The title is a spoof on "Jungle Fever". *'Invader ZIM' - A book with Dib on the front can be seen on a book rack near the counter. *Guitar Hero-''' During Live at the Frosty Mart!, the dots that Fanboy and Chum Chum stand on look like the ones from Guitar Hero. *'''Total Recall (1990)- When Lenny erases Dollarnator's memory with a microwave, this scene references the plot of the film,Total Recall, in which the main character, formerly known as Hauser, had his memory erased and replaced with new momories, personality, and name, Douglas Quaid. Also, after Dollarnator's memory was erased, he goes in a petrfied state and repeats the phrase, "get my butt to Mars." This repetitive quote is a reference used by a video message in the film in which past Hauser informs present Doug Quaid to "get your ass to Mars." The quote was repeated due to the monitor that was displaying the video being sabotaged. Dollar-nator even says the name of the movie when he says "I have lost all total recall!" Cast * David Hornsby as Fanboy * Nika Futterman as Chum Chum * Jamie Kennedy as Kyle * Dyana Liu as Yo * Josh Duhamel as Oz * Jeff Glen Bennett as Boog, Hank, Dollarnator and Agent Johnson * Wyatt Cenac as Lenny :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with no female characters Category:Episodes with no background characters Category:Fanboy Category:Lenny Category:Chum Chum Category:Dollarnator Category:Music-Themed Episodes